


The Support Of Friends:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Diagnosis, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Medical Examination, Party, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation/Radiation Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sick Character, Sickfic, Support, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Chin, Danny, & Lou his diagnosis, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	The Support Of Friends:

*Summary: Steve tells Chin, Danny, & Lou his diagnosis, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

After the party, Commander Steve McGarrett called his three friends Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover over, & they sat around him, so they would have his full attention, while he speaks to them. The Former Seal was a little bit worried about their reactions, but he knew that they will be okay.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams noticed something was off with his partner, & he said gently, as he got him to sit down, so he can relax, while he tells them his news, “You know that you can tell us anything, Right ?, We won’t judge you”, The Handsome Native, & the Former SWAT Commander backed him up.

 

“I went to the doctor, & I found that I was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, I have a shit load of pills, to add to the ones from my liver transplant. As long as I am alive, I am gonna be fine, I am not giving up”, which relieved the three men.

 

“We will be here for you, Steve”, said The Smart Conputer Tech, as he hugged him. “For sure”, The Former Chicago Native said, as he raised a beer glass to him. The Loudmouth Detective said without hesitation, “You are stuck with us”, which made Steve get emotional.

 

“Thank you, I knew that I was lucky to have you as friends, I am lucky to get the support of friends,” He said, as they hugged. The Five-O Commander knew that, As long as he has them, He will be doing great for the rest of his life.

 

The End.


End file.
